U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,849 discloses an electrical connector with a circuit board with interconnecting conductors respectively extending between spring contact termination locations and other termination locations. The spring contacts are provided as sets terminating at respective spring contact termination locations. Each of the spring contact conductors of the set of spring contact conductors has a plug contact zone and defines a spring contact conductive path from an associated plug contact zone to a respective spring contact termination location. The sets of spring contact conductors provide different conductive path lengths from an associated plug contact zone to a respective spring contact termination location. One of the sets of contacts have a shorter length and extend upwardly from the termination point at the circuit board and then extend rearwardly, at a different angle as compared to other contacts. The shortened length provides performance advantages. However, this may not be sufficient for the next generation Ethernet (40G or 100G). Further, a shortened length of the spring contacts affects the spring characteristics. This presents an inherent constraint as to a length of the spring contacts from an associated plug contact zone to a respective spring contact termination location.